


Care of Magical Creatures

by lordhellebore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caretaking, Illnesses, M/M, Nursing, Post-War, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhellebore/pseuds/lordhellebore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus never saw anything but a simpleton in Hagrid. After the war, he gains some perspective.</p><p>(Sorry, I'm on a HP hiatus right now. I'll finish this someday <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_~ 1~_

Before he wakes up in his hut on a bed smelling of wet dog, closer to death than life with Nagini's venom coursing through his veins, Severus had never spared Hagrid a second thought. He'd considered him a mad oaf, a simpleton whose life he valued as little as his own at the end of the war. 

Apparently, Hagrid had thought of him differently.

Maybe he is mad indeed, for saving Severus from the Shrieking Shack after the battle and hiding him from everyone – until he'll be ready to face the world, Hagrid says. 

What other reason could there be?

 

.-.-.-.

 

_~ 2 ~_

Slowly, over long weeks, Hagrid coaxes Severus's body to health again, administering salves and potions, feeding and bathing him, big calloused hands touching as gently as any nurse's.

Severus hates every second of it, hates being handled like a helpless infant, too weak to move or even speak in the beginning. It reminds him too much of his mother, faint memories of how she had been before her marriage turned sour and her caresses had been replaced with the belt.

He'd rather be at St Mungo's with impersonal caregivers – or better yet, dead. What is there to live for, anyway?

 

.-.-.-.

 

_~ 3 ~_

Day by day, when he's awake, Severus watches Hagrid bustle about his hut.

A simpleton he may be, but he knows how to treat hurt creatures. Few days go by without him caring for some animal belonging to Hogwarts or brought with him from the Forbidden Forest, and however frightened they may be, he manages to make each and every one trust him.

Hagrid is good with animals and, loath as Severus is to admit it, he's good with Severus, too. He may resent him, but he feels as safe with Hagrid as any of the beasts he brings home.

 

.-.-.-.

 

_~ 4 ~_

Almost every day, there comes a point when Severus wonders how Hagrid can stand him. He's never been likeable, and being sick only makes his bad temper worse. But Hagrid is never anything other than kind, never annoyed with Severus's outbursts and insults. His demands to let him die.

When Severus asks, the answer is as simple as he'd considered the man to be: "It's yer nature. No use ter be gettin' upset." 

He doesn't know what to make of it, but when Hagrid carefully tucks the covers around him, he closes his eyes with a strange feeling of comfort.

 

.-.-.-.

 

_~ 5 ~_

Severus is glad to be out of bed for a change, wrapped up in blankets in the big leather armchair, even if he disliked having to be carried.

"Why can't you ask Slughorn?" 

Hagrid shakes his head as he watches him chop and slice with hands that are no longer trembling. "He's not half as good as ye."

There's no doubt that Slughorn's skills would suffice to heal Hagrid's pet Jobberknoll, but Severus can't deny feeling flattered that Hagrid asked him instead.

He's been a burden on him for nearly three months – now, for once, it's good to be useful.


	2. Chapter 2

_\- 6 -_

"Only a few sips. Ye need somethin' ter drink."

The fever returned, and Severus lies in bed apathetically, refusing to eat or drink. What's the point? Nobody would miss him.

Hagrid won't give up, though, and finally, as always, Severus complies just to be left in peace. Hagrid never quite seems to take him seriously, the way he insists on knowing better than Severus what he needs and doesn't. Does he see him as one of his pets, Severus wonders. A strange Magical Creature to take care of? 

"You're insufferable," he croaks once the cup is empty.

Hagrid is unimpressed.

 

.-.-.-.

 

_\- 7 -_

Fang can't grasp that the bed is no longer his. Each morning he settles down next to Severus, staying glued to his side until Hagrid makes him leave at night.

At first, it annoyed Severus – the snoring and wheezing, the tongue licking his hand while he was too weak to protest, smearing drool all over it. But the day comes when he is relieved to find the warm body next to him as he jerks awake, when he is comforted by the feeling of soft fur under his fingers.

Severus never liked pets, but maybe he can make an exception.

 

.-.-.-.

 

_\- 8 -_

Severus still isn't sure why he should want to live. There's nothing left for him but more fighting, more rejection. Most of the time, he feels too tried to even try.

But Hagrid never rushes him to do anything, appearing content to take care of him and wait for whatever Severus might decide. He heals his body, but more than that, he's there without judging, listening to Severus rant during the day, holding him at night after he wakes from nightmares of guilt and death, feverish and desperately hurting.

"Ye need it." Another simple answer to Severus's question of "Why?"

 

.-.-.-.

 

_\- 9 -_

"Look at ye standin' up! Soon, ye'll be up and about for real."

"And what for?" Severus slumps back down on the bed heavily. "I've got nothing and nobody left. I don't even know how I'll feed myself – provided they don't throw me into Azkaban."

Hagrid looks at him as if he had said something incredibly foolish. "Ye have a home, and ye have a friend."

"I don't want your charity!"

The bed creaks as Hagrid sits down next to him. Thick fingers brush against his cheek. Severus shudders, but he doesn't resist when he's pulled close against Hagrid's chest. 

 

.-.-.-.

 

_\- 10 -_

Hagrid's voice is rumbling in his chest, deep and soothing as it guides Severus out of another nightmare.

Somewhere along the way Severus has given up being quite so ashamed – he doesn't mind being held anymore, doesn't mind the way he clings to Hagrid, hiding his face in the enormous beard as if it were the one place that's safe, where nobody can find him.

He knows better now than to believe Hagrid would use it against him, would ever breathe a word about it to anyone.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he's being taken more seriously than ever before.


End file.
